Aimless
"Tausende von Toden bin ich gestorben. Manchmal hatte ich das Messer in der Hand. Oder die Pistole. Oder die Rasierklinge. Oder den Strick. Oder so vieles andere, aber ich schweife ab. Ich bin also immer wieder gestorben. Immer wieder von Gebäuden gestürzt. In Flüsse gesprungen. Ich habe alles versucht, was andere als Selbstmord bezeichnen würden. Die Sache ist aber, offensichtlicherweise, ich bin nicht gestorben. Nein, das ist so nicht richtig. Ich war tot. So richtig tot. Aber ich komme wieder. Fast wie ein Zombie. Aber nur fast. Ich werde dein Gehirn nicht fressen. Aber ich kann anscheinend nicht sterben. Bisher bin ich immer wiedergekommen. Du willst bestimmt wissen, was ich alles versucht habe. Ich habe eine Liste. Eine ziemlich lange sogar, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich jedes einzelne Mal gestorben bin. Irgendwas hält mich hier. Ich weiß nur nicht, was. Ich bin ziemlich alt. Willst du raten, wie alt? Als ich das letzte Mal nachgesehen habe, war ich 130. Wir haben 2015. Oder? Unrealistisch, nicht wahr? Ich hab mich schon gut gehalten oder? Wenn man bedenkt, wie oft ich schon getötet wurde. Vielleicht war ich ein zu guter Mensch. Wer weiß? Ich war zuerst Opfer von Jack the Ripper. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war ich 17. 1888 war ein schönes Jahr für mich. Bis zu dem unglückseligen Tag, an dem ich starb. Kurz nach dem letzten verzeichneten Mord. Am 13. November. Ich kenne, entschuldige, kannte Jack the Ripper persönlich. Wer er war? Ist lange her. Außerdem, wo bleibt der Spaß, wenn ich das jemandem verrate? Er war ziemlich nett. Das habe ich allerdings auch über Edmund Kemper gesagt. Das war 1972 im August. Ich weiß das genaue Datum nicht. Ich habe den Entführer von einigen Mädchen gesucht und ihn gefunden. Vielmehr er hat mich gefunden. Er hat mich mitgenommen, getötet und zerstückelt. Wir haben vorher gegessen. Die meisten sind nett zu mir. Dann töten sie mich. Erstaunlich, oder? Als wäre ich ihre Mutter. Ich glaube, ich sehe zu harmlos aus. Ich wache jedes Mal wieder auf. Neues Land. Neue Vergangenheit. Manchmal liegen Jahre dazwischen. Da verliert man leicht den Überblick. Ich wache in einer Wohnung auf mit den Schlüsseln und dem unterschriebenen Mietvertrag neben mir. Mobiliar ist in der Wohnung. Der Stil ändert sich jedes Mal. Manchmal sieht es sogar ganz nett aus. Ich finde meinen ursprünglichen Stil immer noch am besten. Nostalgie ist was Lustiges. Ich will sterben. Weißt du? Ich habe sogar die übernatürlichen Wege versucht. Creepypasta werden die meisten heute genannt. Sie waren um einiges angenehmer. Etwas realistischer in meinen Augen. Von meinem Standpunkt. Wahrscheinlich, weil mein Standpunkt so unrealistisch ist. Aber ich schweife ab. Erneut. Du willst mich umbringen. Zum Tode verurteilen. Oder? Ich bin dafür, aber nicht, weil ich Menschen getötet habe. Oder sie gefoltert habe. Es ist nicht mehr meine Zeit. Das Erste, was ich dachte, als ich nach meinem ersten Tod aufwachte, war:" Toll. Ich lebe noch. Ich habe Jack the Ripper überlebt." Er hat mir gesagt, dass er es war. Hat mir bestätigt, wer er war. Als ich wieder aufwachte, etwa ein Jahr später, war er kein Thema mehr. Er war ein Thema, aber niemand hätte mir zugehört. Man hätte mich verspottet. Ich war in Amerika. Und wer hätte einer Amerikanerin geglaubt, wenn sie ein Jahr nach den Morden die Identität offengelegt hätte? Niemand. Wie sollte ich es auch belegen? 'Er hat es mir gesagt, bevor er mich tötete', ist nicht das überzeugendste Argument. Die zwei Wochen Anstalt danach waren nicht meine schönste Zeit. Ich entschloss mich zu leben. Einfach weiterzumachen. Ich wollte alt werden. Freunde finden. Einfach Glück finden. Aber alles, was ich fand, war mehr Tod. Langweilig, oder? Ich glaube, heute nennt man das 08/15. Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich war auf Schlachtfeldern. Nicht als Frau, als Mann. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte man sich als Mann verkaufen, indem man seine Stimme verstellte und Männerkleidung trug. Niemand stellte Fragen. Ich war zwischenzeitlich auf beiden Seiten. Französische, russische, deutsche, polnische, englische Kugeln. Wenn sie dich durchsieben, fühlen sie sich alle gleich an. Kaum mehr als Nuancen sind es nicht, die sie unterscheiden. Russische Kugeln sind ein wenig rauer. Ich war in einer Waffenfabrik, für ein paar Wochen. Die Technik war veraltet. Deutsche sind glatter. Und zahlreicher. Ich kann verstehen, warum man irgendwann die Zivilbevölkerung angriff. Wohnviertel zerbombte. Deutsche sind effizient. Die Waffenfabriken kann man aufbauen. Menschen sind nicht so schnell zu nachzuliefern. Makaber, nicht? Du könntest deine Waffe hierlassen. Ich würde mich erschießen. Du machst ein paar Bilder, nur, damit du beweisen kannst, dass ich tot bin. Mich erschossen habe. Du wirst mich vergessen. Die Bilder werden verschwinden. Meine Morde nicht. Sie sollten mir dankbar sein. Eigentlich. Ich meine, ich habe sie entfernt, bevor sie es leid wurden, zu leben. Sie sind nie ihrer Zeit entwachsen. Ein Luxus, den ich nie hatte. Vielleicht springe ich aus dem Fenster. Wer weiß? Ach ja... Ich weiß es. Aber weißt du, was man lernt, wenn man so lange lebt? Alles. Taschendiebstähle. Du magst es nicht gemerkt haben, aber ich habe deine Waffe. Schau nicht so schockiert. Du hast nicht einmal bemerkt, wie sie verschwunden ist. Du bist es nicht gewohnt, eine Waffe zu tragen. Sonst hättest du gemerkt, dass das Gewicht der Waffe fehlt. Geh und ruf jemanden! Ich warte hier. Lauf!" Ihre Worten waren ruhig. Gelassen. Man hatte sie kaum bändigen können. Es hatte gewirkt, als ob sie erschossen werden wollte. Anscheinend wollte sie. Der junge Mann vor ihr stand auf und stolperte aus dem Raum. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie sie ihm die Waffe abgenommen hatte, und alles, was über sie bekannt war, war, dass sie grausam war. Keines ihrer Opfer hatte einen leichten Tod. Sie waren gefoltert worden. Auf alle erdenklichen Arten körperlich missbraucht. Man konnte sich kaum ausmalen, wie physisch gequält sie gestorben waren. Hinter sich hörte er Schüsse. Schüsse, Schreie und Lachen. Ein lautes, krankes Lachen. Kaum mehr als ein Schrei. Zu schrill für ein glückliches, erfülltes Lachen und doch so, so amüsiert, zu fröhlich, um nur Verzweiflung zu sein. Er fiel und spürte einen scharfen Schmerz in seinem Knie. Er fühlte es zersplittern, als er auf dem Boden aufkam. Mühsam hievte er sich wieder auf. Fiel zurück und sah an sich herunter. Sah sein Bein blutüberströmt und seltsam verdreht. Zu bizarr, als dass er schreien würde. Die fast schon fragil wirkende Frau trat auf ihn zu. Ihre kurzen, roten Haare hingen ihr wirr ins Gesicht. Ihre grünen Augen, die bei der Verhaftung das schönste mögliche Smaragdgrün hatten und viel zu unschuldig für sie wirkten, schienen, als hätte man sie verschleiert. Als hätte man ein dünnes, rotes Tuch vor ihre Augen gehängt. Ein roter Schleier, der ihre Augen nicht mehr unschuldig und sanft, sondern mordlustig und auf sonderbare Weise doch sanft aussehen ließ. Seine Stimme zitterte:" W-wer bist du?" Die junge Frau vor ihm lächelte, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erschienen ihre Augen ihre grüne Farbe wiederzufinden, bevor sie schoss. "Aimless" --KatyCraft (Diskussion) 20:32, 22. Mai 2015 (UTC) Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang